Severus' Worst Nightmare
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: Severus never realized how hard it was to be the sole father of a five year old, his precious boy, Harry. He also never realized how difficult it was to fend off other hellspawn, read: Draco, from corrupting his boy. READ THE WARNINGS! SSHP, DMHP


**Severus' Worst Nightmare**

**By** _Rice-Ball247_

**Rice-Ball247: **Hey all. This was a oneshot I wrote a while back but never finished. I decided to end it today, finally. You may have seen it being advertised on my profile as being **NC-17**. However, I decided to keep the rating as **M**, simply because I don't have the time, effort nor interest to write a sex scene anytime soon (no, they don't come out brilliantly, naturally). If there is enough interest for an increase in the rating, please state it in a review and I will consider writing a revised version, which will be posted ONLY on LIVEJOURNAL. Please read the **warnings** _before_ complaining to me about anything.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and any entities involved do not belong to me. They are the works of J.K. Rowling and I am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

**Warnings: **slash, implied/non-graphic chan, OOC-ness, cross-dressing, impure thoughts

* * *

It bubbled and steamed, gurgling for approximately five long seconds before the entire royal blue mass deflated back into the cauldron and simmered gently. Severus reached over to pat his sweat-laden forehead with a clean face towel that was tucked into his robes, then resumed the arduously long process of stirring. Once again, he found himself running dangerously low on his Warding Potion and realized that he had better get to brewing a solid thirty batches in case _it_ happened.

_It_ being the preliminary protection wards around his home faltering – he had good reason to keep them up too.

"Daddy!"

Severus stopped stirring momentarily before he realized that the door to his lab was still open and he wouldn't have to walk over to open it.

"I'm busy," Severus called back, his voice carrying over the quiet bubbling and out the slightly ajar door. It creaked slightly as it opened and a petit figure stepped cautiously into the room, bright emerald eyes scanning the area before deeming it safe to enter. Feather soft hair fell messily into his innocuously wide eyes, one small hand clasped around a furry, purple teddy bear while the other played with the hem of an oversized shirt. "Careful, Harry."

"Yes, daddy," Harry assured him, waiting for his father to finish up the potion before he walked, not ran, over to the older man. Pale arms stretched upwards, searching for Severus as the long sleeves fell back and bunched around his shoulders. Severus stooped down to pick up the five-year-old, balancing his son on his hip while he cast a charm that would preserve the potion for a good hour or two.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and rubbed his baby-smooth cheek against his father's. "Daddy, your face is scratchy."

Severus gave him a small smile and hefted Harry's weight so that he could get a better grip around the child's thighs. "Daddy was busy all week. The wards are weakening."

Harry's eyes widened as comically as his mouth did, framed by dark, sooty eyelashes. He blinked and then grinned so brightly that Severus thought he would be blinded. "Does that mean that Draco can come over?"

Severus' eyes darkened at the mention of Lucius Malfoy's sole heir. Only a month older than Harry, the blond was already following in his father's footsteps and Severus was absolutely _positive_ that there were _no_ saintly intentions behind the older boy's leer. At Harry.

"I'll have the wards up before it will be gone completely," Severus informed the child, trying his best to ignore the crestfallen expression on Harry's gloomy face. The wards in question, which had been weighing heavily on Severus' mind for the past week, were a series of protection charms, hexes and potion-derived traps which would keep people (like the Malfoy's) away. Although Lucius Malfoy was a powerful man, there was no way he could possibly get by Severus' wards. The man shouldn't have any reason to get by them anyway, as the only person who had interest in Harry was his son, Draco.

"But daddy, you said that Draco can come over to play soon. Is it soon yet?" Harry wriggled in Severus' arms, an indication that he wanted to be put down. Severus sighed and gently placed him on their couch. Harry's eyes were still kept on Severus.

Sometimes, Severus would get the sneaking sensation that he wasn't cut out to be a parent. Looking after a child, especially one as delectable as Harry who had many lecherous men and boys stare at him, was too much work sometimes.

And it wasn't as if Harry was his son by blood _or_ marriage – after the death of Harry's biological parents, a will left behind by Harry's mother, Lily, requested that Severus Snape be the first choice of parental figure for the boy. So here he was!

"Not yet, Harry," Severus told him, sitting beside the fidgeting boy and reaching over to the coffee table to take the small, thin picture book that lay there. He had already started teaching Harry to read and the boy was more than proficient enough for his age, perhaps even better than those a year or two older than him. He placed the book in Harry's hands and the boy opened up to where they had left off, setting the ornately decorated bookmark off to the side as his eyes scanned over the page.

Harry began to read clearly, stopping occasionally to properly pronounce a word. Whenever he wanted to know the meaning of a word, Severus would summon the dictionary and tell him to look it up for himself. Harry never complained – he was always eager to learn and Severus hoped it would stay that way.

Within an hour, Harry had fallen asleep – and just in time too – so Severus momentarily left him to check on his potion. Satisfied that it had been brewed perfectly, he decanted them into large conical flasks and put a stopper inside the mouth. He checked up on Harry once he was done and allowed his heart to swell a little with pride.

Even if Harry wasn't his own biological son, Severus treated him as if he were. The child shifted over, teetering dangerously close to the edge of the couch. Severus placed the glassware on the table, mindful of anything else, then scooped Harry into his arms and carried him to their room.

Harry didn't like to sleep alone. He was frequented with nightmares since he was a toddler and always sought out the comforting warmth from Severus' arms. For now, Severus should have enough time to go around their home and setting the potion-based wards. He was about to leave when Harry whimpered and a small fist enclosed around Severus' bare wrist.

"Hnngh… please… D-Dra-c-co…" a small whine which caused Severus' heart to beat madly in his chest. Harry had just uttered that _brat's_ name! He would put a stop to this if it were the last thing he'd-

"Severus? Where are you, my old friend?"

_Shite._

Damn and _**blast**_!

A quiet giggle from the other room caused the hairs on the back of Severus' neck to stand on end. It was _them_!

Those darn, no-good, bleeding _MALFOYS _had gotten through his wards!

Putting on his best scowl, Severus left Harry and their room and stormed into the living room. His mood soured even more when he saw Lucius Malfoy inspecting the flasks containing the royal blue potion.

"If this is the stuff that instantly forms puddles of acid to melt through our shoes and cause boils and blisters to break out on the soles of our feet, I must say Severus, I'm impressed. It smells ten times as potent as the rotten egg one last time," the taller blond drawled, fingers nimbly swirling the potion about inside the glass. Severus was about to bark out for him to _not_ touch it, before he realized that down below, little Draco had gotten hold of one himself.

"Father, look!" Draco exclaimed, attempting to imitate his father by swirling the potion around as well. Only his little hands couldn't keep a grip on the smooth phial, so it slipped from his fingers and shattered onto the floor at their feet. The two men and child leapt backwards immediately as soon as it hit the floor. Draco shrieked, with fear or delight, Severus didn't know, nor did he care.

He covered his nose with his sleeve as soon as the smell began to diffuse throughout the room and into the rest of the house. Lucius was coughing and spelled all the windows in the house open. Draco had both his small hands covered over his nose and looked positively green.

Whipping out his wand, Severus had to use a series of several powerful Scourgifies in order to remove the stain and smell from the carpet. Even when there was no trace of blue on their floor, the smell continued to linger quite powerfully.

He fixed his most vehement glare upon the brat, his thin lips curled. Severus was _not_ impressed. "Have I not told you many times before, you recalcitrant child, to _not_ touch anything in this house?!"

"Calm down, Severus. He only wanted to show me that he could hold-"

"Calm down my _arse_, Lucius! And what _are_ you doing in my home anyway? Remove yourself and your Satan spawn from my property and then, perhaps, I will calm down!" Severus snarled, pointing a long, bony finger at the father first before turning it on the son.

Whose expression had just brightened, considering the dark, venomous glares Severus was pinning him with. He froze when he heard a quiet mumble, of lips smacking and a soft yawn…

_Harry_.

"Harry!" Draco squealed, ignoring the teachings that Lucius had drilled into his brain many a time, excited to see his favourite friend. Or play thing. Things like that couldn't be differentiated in a Malfoy's cold, calculating eyes. What a monster.

Harry's sleep-hazed face immediately sobered as well and he stretched his arms out to envelop Draco in one of their bone-squishing hugs. Severus watched the blond boy carefully, his hand twitching to rip the child's arm out when his hand slithered down to cup Harry's bottom.

_Relax_, he told himself, _just relax, Severus. Draco is __**just**_ _a child. What could he possibly…_

Oh. He would _murder _that Satan spawn as soon as he could. If only Harry wasn't in the room!! Argh!

"I brought you a present, Harry," Draco flashed his friend his most charming smile but truthfully, Severus could see the lecherous glint in the five-year-old's eyes. Harry blinked curiously and smiled shyly in return.

"But it's not my birthday yet…"

"Don't worry!" Draco grinned, patting Harry's shoulder matter-of-factly. "We're friends, right? And friends are s'posed to give each other gifts!"

_Supposed to, you grammar-ignorant fiend!_

Harry's eyes widened as if he had just found a most spectacular thing indeed. And that usually _only_ happened whenever Severus showed him his potions. Grr…

"I don't have a present for you, Draco…" Harry mumbled quietly, scuffing his foot gently on the now-clean floor. Draco's hands cupped Harry's face in a manner that eerily looked as if it had been practiced straight out of some cheesy chick-flick romance.

"It's okay, Harry. If you wear it for me, that's a good enough present for me!"

_MONSTER! BRAT! FIEND! PERVERT! UNHAND HARRY AT ONCE!_

"Aren't they simply adorable, Severus?" Lucius chirped up from where he had seated himself, _without invitation,_ on Severus' couch, sipping on Severus' best Firewhiskey using Severus' favourite glass!

"What are you _doing_ here you- you-"

"Handsome, strapping young man, you?" Lucius finished, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. Severus sneered and turned to keep an eye on Harry yet again, only to find that the two boys had now disappeared.

"Blast! Stay put, you conniving old fart," Severus snapped, knowing that it really pushed Lucius' buttons to be called anything _but_ pretty. Before the other man could retort, Severus had taken off to another part of the house.

He checked his lab first, then the bedroom and bathroom and kitchen, but no Harry. He frowned. Where on earth…

Unless they had hidden themselves in Harry's bedroom, which he _never_ went into. Harry didn't like his bedroom much and preferred to stay in Severus'. That was probably the perfect explanation as to why there were so many children's toys scattered in various parts of his room.

And he found himself to be correct. He made his way quietly down the corridor but the two boys obviously didn't know any spells that could muffle their loud giggling and boyish glee. The door on the right at the end of the corridor – Harry's room – was slightly ajar and light flooded down the dark hallway.

Severus reached the door and waited, contemplating if he should go in or not. Harry sounded like he was having a lot of fun and he _doubted_ that they would do anything… untoward…

But this was _Draco Malfoy!_ That child knew a lot more than any five-year-old should know and Severus could see this in the way he leered at his son. He waited, maybe three minutes more before he reached for the doorknob and turned it silently, opening the door.

His eyes widened when he stepped inside and took in the scene before him. Draco was lounging on Harry's bed, one leg crossed over the other in a way that _shouldn't_ be done at his age, putting all his weight on his hands behind him. The casualness of his posture only served to make him look more arrogant and smug than usual. And that _smirk_! That good-for-nothing hellspawn was _smirking_ in that way that only Malfoy's could perfect, and he was _leering_. At _Harry!_

Who was… who was…

"Do you like it, Daddy? Draco said he does," Harry whispered softly, shyly, hands clasped behind his back as he shuffled one thick-heeled, Mary Jane-clad foot back and forth on the carpeted floor in front of him. Had Severus kept only a modicum of self-restraint, he would have been on the boy instantly, ripping off that delightful confection of a dress.

It was a pure white number, a white that only reminded Severus (and Draco, perhaps) of Harry's chastity, of his innocence. A bodice clung to Harry's boyish body, clearly modified to the fact that Harry lacked any breasts like a girl would have, in order to fill out the chest area. There was lace, and gold trimmings. And oh _God_, _bows_ and ribbons decorated the neckline of the dress; Severus' eyes fell lower, silently taking in the most delectable sight. The dress flared out and, Severus didn't know whether to be pleased or horrified, turned out to be of a gauzy material that allowed Severus to see through it.

A wide, cream bow was wrapped around Harry's waist, tied behind in an elegant manner that rested just above the swell of his pert arse. The dress, however, only reached to just above Harry's knobby knees – something which Severus didn't notice, for he could see a garter somewhere mid-thigh through the gossamer fabric. Harry hadn't worn the stockings properly on his left leg, for it slipped down his smooth, hairless calf, but the other one was worn correctly. It outlined his shapely legs – and oh they would be long one day – and caressed the gentle rise of his delicate ankles.

When Severus' obsidian eyes had finished appreciating Harry's beauty, they rose to take in the lightly glossed lips and Harry's natural blush. The unruly mop of hair was something that Draco had trouble with, but there was a tiny bow and clip pinning back one side of Harry's fringe to his forehead, making the lightning bolt scar visible for all to see.

Severus' mouth opened and closed soundlessly in a comical gesture. For once, Draco's eyes weren't trained on Severus' beautiful boy, but on Severus himself. Those sharp, quicksilver eyes were narrowed upon Severus' face, already analyzing any expression that may have flitted briefly there.

But he found none, for Severus gave none. As soon as his jaw may have dropped, Severus schooled his expression back into stoicism. He turned to Draco and raised a brow.

"What, pray tell, have you done to my son?" he kept his tone even, not giving away any hint of emotion that warred within. His normal, controlled self was already struggling to wrestle down the wilder, darker and sexual side of himself. The look in his eyes was dark, not with the passion he had for Harry, but with utter loathing for the spawn that tried to pry Harry away from him.

Instead of backing down in fear, Draco merely lifted a brow of his own – it must have been schooled and practiced daily, for no five year old could perfect a look like that – and Severus had to clench his fist to his pant leg in order to not use it to wallop the smirk that stretched across the young blond's lips.

"I've made him mine," Draco's smirked widened as he made a lazy roll of his wrist in Harry's general direction. Severus didn't _want _to understand what that meant but with his attention being directed back to Harry, it was then that his eyes fell onto something wrapped around Harry's neck.

A_ goddamn collar_!

Severus growled low in his throat and stomped over to his (very pretty) son. He crouched down in front of the brunet and zeroed in on the insignia on Harry's, _no!_, _the_ collar. The Malfoy family crest with a small, but elegantly decorated 'D' – a sign of Draco's personal marking, already at the age of five.

The older man kept his voice soft so as to not frighten Harry, but the order in his tone was not to be questioned. "Harry, take it off. Get dressed in your pyjamas and go back to bed."

Harry's petal pink lips opened in a silent protest, but upon seeing the stern look on his father's face, he lowered his eyes demurely and nodded. He trembled beneath the heavy gaze of Severus and turned. He didn't even look at Draco as he bent down – and oh god, he was even wearing little girl _panties _in _pink_ – to pick up his scattered pyjama bottoms and oversized shirt.

His slightly pink shoulders, sun-burnt a few weeks ago, were shaking as he quickly gathered his discarded clothes and rushed out of the room.

Draco's eyes narrowed at Severus in accusation but the dark haired man pointed a finger at the blond and then pointed it to the door. "Leave. Take your _father_ and go. And don't come back!"

The blond didn't even flinch, merely sniffed with a pout, his nose upturned and _harrumphed_ at Severus. Then he stalked out of the room in a prissy manner that made Severus want to bang his head against the wall. Draco's head, not his own, because he favoured a right state of mind, thank you very much.

It was then that Severus became acutely aware of the painful tenting of his trousers. Shite, he needed a stiff- err… hard-up- … _heavy dose of __liquor. _He left Harry's room to fully inspect that the Malfoy's had left – and indeed, there was not a trace of neither hide nor blond hair within their house – before checking up on his son.

The pretty dress Harry had worn moments before had been folded and tucked away neatly into their dresser, standing out in stark contrast to all of Severus' dark belongings. The boy in question was back into his pyjamas and curled up beneath their bedcovers. Severus felt his heart stop when he realized that instead of the gentle rise and fall of a sleeping child, Harry's shoulders were hunched in and shaking.

He was at his son's side in an instant, a large warm hand pulling the covers away to scoop the crying boy into his arms. Harry tried to push his father away but Severus did not relent, instead, cradling the boy against him. He ignored the wet patch that was beginning to grow on his chest, favouring to stroke the feathery soft hairs at the nape of Harry's neck. Eventually the boy's hiccoughing sobs quietened down until Harry began to breathe normally.

Severus pulled Harry away to inspect the boy – tear stained cheeks, flushed eyes and skin, pouting lips; he looked absolutely delectable like this and _oh_ he would be such a beautiful young man one day – as he wiped the watery accumulation of tears away. Harry sniffled and pressed his face against Severus' chest again, his face inflamed with colour.

"Will you go to sleep, dearest Harry?" Severus asked softly, his voice a gentle rumble against Harry's tear-caked cheek. The only response he received was a diminutive and shy nod. Severus leant down and pressed a kiss to the crown of Harry's head, smiling into the soft hair. "Goodnight, beloved."

He tucked Harry into their bed, preparing to leave the boy so as to set up the wards again, but a small hand grasped the front of his shirt, preventing movement. "Don't go. I can't sleep."

_The wards can wait. I can always jinx those ruddy Malfoy's away... Harry was beautiful. Too beautiful to ignore, too beautiful to stay away..._ Severus cursed his wicked heart. He pulled the covers away and tucked Harry into his side, the boy falling asleep almost immediately, but not before a quiet mumbled, "Love you, daddy."

Daddy, indeed.

* * *

**Rice-Ball247: **Thank you for reading. Please remember to review?


End file.
